DESCRIPTION: This project will develop a set of Internet server resources which will provide biomedical applications software developers, working with the visible human datasets, with anatomical object identification services and interactive "anatomy browsing" capabilities in a modular, applet/server-based environment. The applicants will build a 3- dimensional anatomical imagemap database by using the voxel-level segmentation data of the visible human male dataset, which has been recently created by the University of Colorado as an addition to the original image database. An automatic data conversion program will be written to use the existing voxel-level classification data to generate zMap, 3-dimensional map data and object attribute tables. The system will allow multiple simultaneous users to independently manipulate and interact with anatomical volume image data from the Visible Human Project. In Phase II, the applet interface to this visualization server will be enhanced through the incorporation of an API to provide easy integration of the applet with other web applications. This will allow medical software applications developers to "plug" an anatomy visualization applet right into their own applications, complete with a robust and customizable knowledge-base that can be integrated with their projects. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE